


drabbles

by Spideyships



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT3, Starker, WinterIronSpider, winterspider, winterstarker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyships/pseuds/Spideyships
Summary: short drabbles from my tumblr @twink-peter





	1. you're trembling, i feel like i can't breath

“Peter? Doll is everything all right?” Bucky’s voice called through the hallway.

Peter just let out a loud sob from the bedroom floor were he was curled up, hugging his knees to his chest. his eyes were red and swollen from crying. “Peter hey baby doll what happened?” Bucky rushed over the crying boy once he entered their shared room. 

Bucky sat down next to Peter and wrapped his arms around him holding him close and placing kisses across his hairline. “Oh Peter ,doll you’re trembling. Peter what’s wrong, talk to me.” 

“I-I feel like I can’t breath,” he gasped out chest heaving. 

“Oh doll you’re having a panic attack, take deep breaths with me. In and out, in and out, in and out. there you go doll slow deep breaths.” Bucky soothed breathing in and out in tune with Peter. He took one of Peter’s small hand and placed in on his chest over his heart. “You got this Peter, can you feel my heartbeat? focus on that and just breath.” 

Peter’s eyes were screwed shut his cheeks blotchy and tear stained, he took shaky deep and slow breaths letting his fingers curl tightly into Bucky’s t-shirt gripping and holding him as close as he could. Peter took one last deep shaky breath and let his head fall onto Bucky’s shoulder. “Thank you Bucky. I love you so much.” Peter whispered, his voice still shaky and rough.

“Oh I love you too doll. I’m always there for you,” He smiled running his fingers through the damp curls and just held Peter close.


	2. are you drunk? what happens when i do this?

Bucky and Tony loves nights in, they loved laying on the couch with their other boyfriend Peter and doing nothing but cuddling and watching stupid movies that they could laught at and make fun of. Peter was a bit more of a night owl and liked to go out with his friends. They joked that it was because he was young and free.

Bucky and Tony were just crawling into bed as it was about 1 am, they tried to wait up for Peter because he went out to celebrate MJ’s birthday but the two were tired. They were drifting off when a loud noise woke them up, they shot up into action and dashed to the kitchen were they heard the noise.

There in the kitchen was a wide eyed Peter upside down, standing on the ceiling. “Yay you guys are here, help me I’m stuck.” Peter giggled reaching his arms out trying to grab one of the men.

“Sweetheart, are you drunk?” Tony questioned trying not to laught the younger boy attempted to pry his feet off of the ceiling.

“Maybeeee.” He slured giggling harder.

Bucky rolled his eyes and walked over to his youngest boyfriend and gently tugged on his arms.” You’re not budging doll, you got to find a way to unstick yourself so we can go to bed.”

“Ohhh bed sounds nice, mhhh I wonder that happens when I do this?” Peter questioned then without warning jumped and instantly fell down into Bucky’s arms.

“Yay it worked he cried snuggling up into Bucky’s bare chest. “Can we go to bed now?”

Ignoring Bucky’s playful glare Tony walked up and kissed both of them and mumbled a quiet yes and the tree of them snuggled up together.

“You know you both should greet me in your boxers more often.”

“Peter hush.”


End file.
